User blog:AiluropodaMelanoleuca/Love to Love: Riku Morimachi
Game: My Last First Kiss *'Character': Riku Morimachi 'Summary' Contain spoilers This is a summary of the story so far, it does not include everything that happens, and I can't guarantee that it's completely chronological. Main Story Riku hugs you from behind asking you to get over Hiro, then he tells you that he's going back to his apartment. A day or two later you meet Mr. Ito at work, and it turns out that he's a photographer hired by the company as well as Riku's mentor. You're surprised to see Riku and asks why he didn't tell you at the rooftop party. He doesn't seem to understand why he should have told you. On seeing that you and Riku know each other Mr. Ito invites you with them to lunch and he's quite amused by how you and Riku show quite opposite in tastes. He decides that Riku is going to photograph you as his assignment for the company. Neither you or Riku are very enthusiastic about this. Some time later you talk to Makoto, who tells you that Riku has a girlfriend and not much later you see Riku walking out a beautiful mature lady from the apartment. Riku starts to follow you at work, but you tense up every time he takes your photo. After that Riku tells you he's not going to show up at your company for a while. A few days later you run into Mr. Ito and when he asks about the progress you tell him that Riku doesn't come to the company and that you're worried he doesn't take this serious. The two of you start taking walks with Cielo, Riku's dog, together, and get to clear up in the awkwardness between you. Mr. Ito then takes you back to his studio to show you Riku's work. It turns out that you were wrong, and Riku does take is work very seriously. During your visit at the studio Riku enters with the lady you saw him with at the apartment. She introduces herself as Yukiko, Mr. Ito's girlfriend and you are quite confused. Riku drives you home and you try to apologize for your mistake in believing Yukiko to be his girlfriend, but Riku tells you that they do indeed have the kind of relationship you imagined. This makes you very uncomfortable and you believe Riku to be in love with her. The two of you continue to take walks with Cielo, and you gradually grow accustomed to the camera, and Riku decides to come back to the company to photograph you. You get swamped with work, and one night you go to Conte to find a gathering in celebration of Taka's move that you'd been to busy to receive an invitation to. After closing time at Conte all of you go to Makoto and Riku's apartment to continue drinking. You get a bit to much to drink and go to the balcony to get some air to sober up. There you run into Riku and you start talking about his relationship with Yukiko. He tells you that he's not in love with her, and that they just use each other for company since the are very much alike and Mr. Ito isn't exactly a great boyfriend. At that moment Yukiko calls Riku to meet up, and you can't hold back your anger at Riku for not taking his relationships seriously. You yell at him and leave. Some time later you meet Yukiko outside the apartment, and you give her a piece of your mind as well. Riku comes out and takes Yukiko away telling you to mind your own business. You're later going to observe at the factory you're in charge of turning into a place for visitors to observe, and Riku comes along to take your photos. Because of the whole thing with Riku and Yukiko you can't relax and tense up even more than before when Riku tries to take photos. Later that night Riku confronts you about tensing up, and tells you how this is a big opportunity for him and you're not being very cooperative. This leads to you spilling your guts at how you don't think he's serious about his relationship with Yukiko, just like he wasn't serious with the relationship between the two of you back then. This pisses Riku off, and he tells you that he was indeed serious about you, he did love you very much, but the two of you weren't compatible and he didn't want you to hate him by breaking up so he avoided you instead. You end up talking to both of you fall asleep in your room, waking up together the morning after as friends again. You go on a date and are able to laugh at your opposite taste and compromise in activities to suit each other. At the end of the date Yukiko calls to meet up with Riku and you brace yourself for his departure, but he rejects her. After this the two of you start hanging out more, and it becomes natural to talk on the phone every day. One weekend you have a stay at home date at his place and almost share a kiss, but Makoto comes home interrupting it. When Riku goes to reheat the dinner for Makoto, Makoto asks if Riku and you are dating. You reply that you're not exactly dating. This leads you to start thinking about whether or not you are dating. You believe that Riku might tell you how he feels at your date to see the lights go out at Tokyo Tower, and start looking even more forward to the date. At your company you run into Mr. Ito, who tells you that he's leaving Japan and Yukiko is staying behind. Actually, he hasn't even told her that he's leaving yet. You try to make him see things from Yukiko's side, but are unable to get through to him. On the day of your Tokyo Tower date Yukiko comes running to Riku in tears, you immediately understands why and try to convince her to go talk to Mr. Ito. This doesn't work and Riku cancels your date to be with Yukiko. You're very sad about this, and figures that he choose Yukiko over you. Later that night Riku comes to your apartment and he tries to convince you to go with him to Tokyo Tower. You tell him that it's too late, he made his choice and that you can't take it any more. Riku pleads with you to go and don't want it to be too late but you close the door on him. You stop speaking with each other, and it's getting close to the opening of the photo exhibit Riku was working on. Two days before you agree to go on a group date with Saori and hit it of with a guy you have very much in common with, but you feel no spark and can only think of Riku. You end up drinking too much and have to crash at Saori's place. After work the next day you find an envelope with pictures of the light going out at Tokyo Tower. You take this as a final good bye from Riku, and decide to make one last attempt to make it work out with the two of you. Happy Ending First you run next door where Makoto tells you that Riku's at work. You run to Mr. Ito's studio where you find Mr. Ito alone. You get a bad feeling about Riku being with Yukiko, but Mr. Ito tells you they are not together and that Riku is finishing up at the exhibit. When you get there Riku is not there and you end up walking around aimlessly. Then you realize that you're at Tokyo Tower and decides that when the lights go out you're going to leave your feelings for Riku behind. All of the sudden Riku shows up and the two of you confess your feelings and share a kiss as the lights go out at Tokyo Tower. His PoV You get to see things through Riku's eyes and quickly get that he never truly got over you. Starting to hang out with you opens old wounds for him and he starts to fall in love with you again. You get to see how he struggles with the feeling that the two of you wont work out because of your lack of compatibility and shared interests. You also get to see how surprised he is at the fact that it hurt you so much that he left you for Yukiko on the last date. He reflects on how he don't understands you and how bad of a decision that was. He takes responsibility for it not working out this time and leaves you the photo's as a goodbye. When he hears from Mr. Ito that you're looking for him that night he runs after you deciding not to run away from his feelings for you anymore. It's a Date You and Riku are dating, but a comment from Mr. Ito makes you worried that you're not mature and sophisticated enough for Riku's taste. You ask Saori for advise on how to act more mature and she gives you suggestions for dating sites. You also start doing your make-up more mature and select a different style of clothing. When you go out on your first date Riku doesn't seem to notice your transformation. On your way home you stop at Conte where the rest of the guys are. They all compliment you on your new look. Riku and you reschedule your date, and decide to have a stay at home date at your place. You try your best to make an impressive meal for Riku, but when you are trying to open the sparkling wine to end up spilling it on Riku. You send him into the shower, but shortly after you realize that you left your junior high p.e uniform in the bathroom and you run in to hide it from him before he's done showering. Unlucky(or lucky) for you Riku is already finished showering and you run into him half naked. He has also already seen your p.e uniform, making you seriously embarrassed. Riku then tells you that he likes you just the way you are and orders you to spend the rest of the date in the p.e uniform. Stay the Night Mr. Ito orders Riku to go in his place to a photo exhibit and asks him to bring you with. A few days before your trip you go on a shopping spree, and end up buying new underwear as well. Riku recognizes the bag from the lingerie shop and asks if it's okay that he gets his hopes up. Embarrassed you can't give him a straight answer and Riku leaves. The day of the trip arrives and you enjoy your day together, but at the end you get nervous for what awaits you when you get back to the room and you end up drinking a little too much at dinner. It turns out you have nothing to worry about, as Riku has gotten you separate rooms... Alone in your room you feel lonely and decides to go to Riku's room. When you knock on the door he asks if you know what it means to enter, and you say it's okay as long as it's him. Riku goes to take a shower, and you fall asleep... Waking up in Riku's arms the morning after. You're mortified that you fell asleep after coming on to him, and Riku asks if you should continue right then. As you start getting more intimate the reception calls to inform you that you have to check out, and you have to postpone it again. 'Why I Love to Love Him' I actually started this post with the title "Love to Hate and Hate to Love", but after writing this I couldn't find a single reason for me to dislike him. In the end I realised that it was actually my dislike for the MC that got to me in this story, not Riku. He's a good guy, he is nice to you and he genuinely loves you. He even respects you enough not to push you on your first night together, and when you are starting to get intimate he is genuinely comforting and gentle. I love the theme of the main story as it's a bit more mature than most other Voltage stories. It's also easy to relate to, if you cut out the whole famous photographer/recreating a scene from a TV-show you can imagine this happening in real life. He's not at the same level as Takamune is in my mind, but he's a close second in this game. I would highly recommend Riku's route, but I don't think the story hits that well with the youngest readers. Have to end this with some eye candy Riku Morimachi Its a date.jpg Riku Morimachi main story 3.jpg Category:Blog posts